DBZ: Legend of the Necrosaiyan
by ssj4 broly
Summary: AU Set five years after GT. A ship has crashed and Pan goes to investigate, however what she finds is an injured warrior. Nobody knows what he is, he's no saiyan, thats for sure. Sorry bad at summaries.


Hey, I'm ssj4 broly and this is my first DBZ fanfic. Now I've been a fan of DBZ since I was a small kid. This story is going to be AU, set after GT. I don't like GT very much, but it fits with the idea I have, okay enough of me babbling, without further ado, let the story begin.

Disclaimer: ssj4 broly does not own anything to do with DBZ or DBGT, they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Prologue

Somewhere out in space

He was flying. Flying at top speed, trying to escape his pursuer. He had tried to fight, but he wasn't strong enough. He was badly injured, some of his bones had been shattered and he had cuts all over his body, dripping with blood. His spiky hair was matted with dried blood and whipped at his face as he turned to look behind him. He had to go faster or he would die, in his current state he had no chance of fighting.

There it was! The ship of his salvation, now if only he could reach it in time. His hopes of reaching it in time however, were shattered as an image phased into view in front of him, causing him to halt his flight.

"You didn't think you could escape me, did you?" asked the shadowed figure in a threatening voice. The figure then shot forward and thrust his fist into the stomach of his prey, who shouted out in pain. The figure then shoved his knee into the other's chest before phasing above him and kicking him to the ground.

On the ground the injured one looked up at his pursuer and brought his hand up. With some of the last bit of his energy he yelled out, "**FLASH BLAZE!**" and shut his eyes tightly as the entire area was flooded with a light ten times brighter than the sun.

It was the pursuer's turn to shout in pain as he was blinded by the insanely bright light. The injured one took his chance. He didn't have enough energy to fly, but he didn't need to, seeing as the ship he sought after was less than fifty feet from him. He forced himself to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards the ship. After all it was only a matter of time before the effects of his attack wore off.

Upon reaching the white, round pod, he quickly opened the door and looked back towards his attacker. The attacker was still holding his eyes in pain from the attack. The injured one then turned his attention back to the ship. He slumped into the single seat and closed the hatch-like door. He then began to punch in random coordinates and initiated the launch sequence.

By this time, the pursuer had recovered from his temporary blindness in time to see the small, white pod hurtle out of the atmosphere. He then threw his head back and yelled to the sky,

"You mark my words, I will kill you Kahleh!" as he powered up, causing a blood colored aura to erupt around him.

--$--

Planet Earth

It was a peaceful day on Earth, of course it had been peaceful for the past five years, since the defeat of Omega Shenron. A young woman reminisced about those times. She was a quarter-saiyan named Pan, the granddaughter of the legendary Goku. She remembered when they defeated the evil dragon, and how her grandpa had left with Shenron. She missed him so much, however that had been years ago.

She was now nineteen and had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Her hair was still straight and black, but she had grown it out to about her mid-back. However, one of the things that had never changed was that she was still the same tomboy she was when she was fourteen. She still wore the same orange bandanna and same pocket chain, her style had not changed.

She had just gotten out of school and was on her home. She thought back to the two hour lecture she had to endure about why you should never put a capsule inside of another capsule. It made no sense to her, why would you even have to put a capsule inside of another capsule? That was when she remembered, she was supposed to go to Capsule Corp. after school to pick up a couple of capsules for her father, Gohan. As the large dome shaped building came into view, she walked up to it and entered through the sliding, glass doors.

Upon entering, Pan walked towards the front desk to speak with the attendant when Bulma walked into the room.

"Hey Pan." she said enthusiastically, "How are you?"

"Hi Bulma, I'm fine, just here to pick up those capsules that dad asked for." replied Pan, as she gave the blue-haired scientist a hug.

"Oh, yes, here they are." said Bulma as she pulled the small, white capsules out of her pocket and handed them to Pan. However as soon as the capsules dropped into Pan's hand, a huge explosion was heard as the entire building shook, followed by a loud shout of "**WOMAN!**" from a gruff voice.

"Not again." groaned Bulma as she ran towards the direction of the yell.

'Same old Vegeta.' though Pan as she smiled to herself. "Thanks Bulma, see ya later." she called after the rushing bluenette, before walking out of the main door. Once Pan made it to the sidewalk, she pocketed the capsules and took to the sky and began flying home. It was then that she sensed a strange, weak power heading towards Earth at a fast rate. Then she saw it, a small, white pod streaking through the sky and crashing into a mountainous area.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she took off in the direction that the ship had crashed. A white aura appeared around her as she sped up her flight towards the mountains. It didn't take Pan long to get there considering how fast she was going, and once she arrived she sensed around her to try to find the energy she felt earlier. After a minute of searching, she spotted the white pod and quickly land next to it.

Once Pan set foot on the ground, the hatch-like door of the space pod began to hiss loudly as it opened. Through the white smoke that appeared, a man fell out onto the door. He was badly injured, with cuts and scrapes all over his body and from what she could tell it looked like he had a few broken bones. Pan took a minute to examine him and see how badly he was injured.

The man had blood colored, spiky hair except for two black locks that hung in front of his face. (AN: Think Vegito's hair style) He wore blood and dirt smeared, white boots, black, baggy pants that were practically torn to shreds, newtype saiyan armor that was cracked and chipped beyond repair and had something very fluffy wrapped around his waist.

While she was examining him, Pan noticed that his eyes were open. Kahleh looked up at the girl and managed to utter one word.

"Cillerius." he cried hoarsely before he passed out.

* * *

AN: There it is, so tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Review and let me know.  
Oh, by the way, I kept with the DBZ tradition of name puns, so if you can tell me what Kahleh's name sounds like I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
